Gabriel Leonheart
"Books are a very important part in our lives. Without them, we wouldn't be as educated. Without them, traditional tales will be forgotten..." -Gabriel Leonheart Gabriel Leonheart(ガブリエル レオンハート Leonheart Gaburieru) is a very well known novelist and the biographer of the SOF Pirates. Haunted by his own past, Gabriel strives to redeem himself, with the dream of writing the biography of former Revolutionary and Captain of the Skyline Pirates Nova Blade. He once was a soldier that served the infamous Claire Tisseur, commiting various acts of terror. With amassing a bounty of 630,000,000 Beli through his actions of both his past and present, the pirate has an appetite for adventure. ' Appearance Gabirel is a very handsome young adult with a spiky yet messy blonde hair with eyes that match the color of the sky. He has a skinny, yet pretty toned physique for someone his age. He also carries around a 5 foot long sword with a futuristic design. The sword has a blue and white color scheme for on the handle and guard, but the blade itself is a thin, light blue steel blade. He has a wardrobe change after the time skip. Before the timeskip, Gabriel's hair is shoulder length, yet in a spiky and messy fashion. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a blue and white overcoat over it. He also wears a belt that has a steel plate across his waist with the word "Hope" carved onto it. It symbolizes as a reminder to keep on moving, despite of the loss of his comrades. He also wears white trousers with blue and white boots. The boots have buckles across the middle of the shin region. He also wears blue and black armored gauntlets that has two buckles on each one. Personality Gabriel is described by everyone as a nice, soft spoken individual. He is very polite, minds his manners, and has a high respect for authority. However, there are times when he wants to have fun, so he tends to have his moments where he jokes around with his crewmates. He is also known to be a pacifist, especially when it comes to fighting women. Gabriel is also rather supportive of his comrades, friends, even people he just met, wishing them good luck in succeeding in their dreams. He is also very fond of his works, often getting peeved when someone criticizes them. There is however, a small speck of perveted natures that exist within the writer, due to his strong self-disipline. But under his knightly behavior lies many secrets. He's actually a guilt ridden individual who blames himself for every mistake he's made. He also suffers from an inferiority complex since his revelation. Even if he's depressed, he will always try to hide it with a bright smile. He's a person who even though tries to console others, he doesn't want anyone to try and help him. He also states that he's weak, but is in fact, actually very strong. This case was shown when he managed to hold his own against the infamous Shikibukai, Crocodile. In the past, Gabriel was a merciless killer, showing no mercy, no emotion, and was very wrathful. At the time, he desired nothing more than to "purge the World Government and all of it's faithful supporters." He was however, only loyal to his fearless leader, Claire Tisseur, who was only using him for her own benefits. Now reformed and on the way to redemption, Gabriel tries to leave this bloodstained past behind, only to have various people try to hunt him down. His mind is wracked with guilt, also contributing to the Inferiority complex. History Abilities and Skills Swordsmanship Gabriel is very skilled in the way of the sword. He has a very deep understanding of the blade and knows how to use it. He is skilled in various sword arts, which include styles like Kendo, Mugai Ryu Iaido, and Tenshi Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu. With each style having their own weaknesses, Gabriel at times is forced to use one or many more fighting styles to make up for each weakness. Superhuman Strength Gabriel may not be the strongest member out of the whole SOF crew, but he possesses enough to make him a contributor to many battles. He can lift four times his weight, with the prime example when he is seen lifting a dumbell that weighs about four five hundred and twenty pounds. Superhuman Agility Gabriel's speed is undaunted compared to many of his crewmates. He can run a mile within fifteen seconds, without the use of Soru. He can also perform various flips in the air. Gabriel can also perform various cartwheels, rolls, and leaps for evasive maneuvers. The Novelist can also arch his back, as well as perform complicated dodging maneuvers in the air. Superhuman Endurance Gabriel's weakest point. While Gabriel can dodge with incredible skill, he can't take as many blows, causing him to be knocked down from a hit that is similar to a bullet train hit. However, his stamina is very remarkable, allowing him to last incredibly long in battle. He can go on without food and water for about a full month, a prime example was when he was in hiding from the world government and lived in a cave for the span of a month. This was also showcased when he first got into a pool of cold water. He was shivering like crazy, stating that he despises the cold. Haki Gabriel has incredible knowledge and can execute all three arts. The most frequently used is the Kenbunshoku Haki. Gabriel is able to sense up to the astounding distance of ten miles and is able to see nine minutes into the future, which helps when it comes to blocking and/or evading. He is shown to use Busoshoku Haki for protection purposes, with him being able to reduce the damage he recieved by almost half of it's full potential. He can also use this haki to bypass any devil fruit ability, making his slashes deadly. Gabriel was also one of the selected amount of people born with Haoshoku haki. With it, he has the ability to overpower the wills of others. Even though it's not as fully developed as other users, it can knock out very weak fighters as well as briefly paralyzing stronger ones. Relationships Crew '''Raymond Xerxes: '''Longtime friend and captain. They would often have conversations about various topics, including combat and cooking. At times, Gabriel has his mind-blown from one of Raymond's incredible theories. Raymond admitts that he's a pretty big fan of Gabriel's novels, including his well known series "SOULESS." Raymond will often pitch ideas to Gabriel while the novelist helps in some of his research. '''Sunaipa: ' 'Krolowa D. Divino: '''Gabriel is uneasy about him, with it not being an okama. Gabriel senses an omnious aura about him, almost evil feeling. However, he will come and help Krolowa when he's in danger. '''Lional Trak: ' 'Raya: ' '''Lars Tennfjord Janet Milana: '''A good friend and crewmate. Gabriel often lets Janet borrow some of his works to read. He shows much more respect, causing him jokingly prefer Janet to treat him rather than Lars. However, there are some days when he can't find his shirt, being unable to find the culprit. It is later revealed that he has a small crush on her and desires nothing more than her safety, even if it means sacrificing his own life for it. '''Vern M. Wy: '''Poco D. Divino: '''Gabriel seems to have a great friendship with Poco. He has shown great respect for Poco as an individual, admiring his herculean strength and endurance. When Gabriel feels down, Poco would always be one of the first people that tries to cheer him up. Sadly, even someone as cheery and positive as Poco couldn't do the job. Gabriel is aware that Krolowa is trying to brainwash Poco in the ways of the Okama and evil. Gabriel tries to deter it as much as possible with teaching him the beauty of women and the power of good deeds. Allies Rivals Enemies Family Gallery Gabriel's Awesome Bankai.jpg|Gabriel in the Post Timeskip tumblr_llg7pjteUU1qk9ai1o1_500.jpg|Gabriel using one of his Sword techniques Evil Gabriel.jpg|Gabriel as The Knight of Murder Trivia If Gabriel was ever an actual character in One Piece, his Funimation and 4Kids Voice Actor will be Johnny Yong Bocsh, a voice actor that has portrayed various heroic anime characters(Most Well Known is Ichigo Kurosaki.) His Japanese voice actor would be Takahiro Sakurai, who voice various characters(i.e. Izuru Kira from Bleach and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7). Gabriel's appearances are Ky Kiske from the Guilty Gear series. He is the rival of main protaganist Sol Badguy. His personality is a combination of GZero's, Ky Kiske's, and Kyoshiro Mibu's. Gabriel's one of the only few novelists and biographers of the whole wiki. Category:GZero945 Category:Pirate Category:SOF Pirates Category:Male Category:Novelist Category:Biographer Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User